


To Dream (The Impossible Dream)

by Melacka



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, F/F, Longing, Possibly Unrequited Love, Prison, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka
Summary: Faith dreamed of her sometimes.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	To Dream (The Impossible Dream)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nowrunalong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowrunalong/gifts).



Faith dreamed of her sometimes.

She got used to dreaming about her in Sunnydale. Those dreams had been full of sex and blood and violence. She used to want to hurt Buffy. Punish her for not _seeing_ Faith. Never understanding what Faith wanted from her.

What she _needed_.

That was then.

Now? Her dreams were soft.

Wistful.

_Impossible_.

In her dreams, Buffy greeted Faith with a smile, kissed her warmly. Held her hand. Laid her down gently—

Faith groaned, punched her pillow, and accepted the inevitable. Her hand drifted slowly down her body as Buffy’s smiling face filled her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who reads/leaves kudos/comments!


End file.
